The Before
by MuderBurger
Summary: What was Razer's life like before his induction to the Red Lantern Corps.? Who were his friends, and how did he and Ilana meet?


She was odd. Not like most of the other girls that flocked together and stood watching the workers, giggling as they tried to catch the eye of their admirer. She didn't fancy the idea of marrying a strong young man and starting a family, but she liked to tease, skipping just out of everyone's reach, which was why half the village men chased her. They danced with her during celebrations, they laughed with her at the market, and they flirted fruitlessly with her whenever they could, yet still, she turned them away, leaving them just as determined as before to have her. She was much harder to impress than the other girls, and that was why Razer was terrified to approach her.

He had admired her from afar, too frightened to exchange even a greeting with her. The way she smiled when the other boys became flustered talking to her, the way she pranced away from them, and the way she dove right back into the fray of silly, young love was far too intimidating; so Razer simply stood at the sidelines and watched. Once or twice he had inched closer, but as her laughter rang high and clear through the air, he would retreat back into the safe borders of his own cowardice. He admired her from afar, and that was how it would remain.

"One of these days you're going to have to talk to her." Cota had told him. Razer simply shrugged his friend's words away. "She's going to catch you ogling, and then she'll run over to you. Then what will you do? Sit in pusillanimous silence?" Cota couldn't help but laugh at the image.

"If it saves me the humiliation of rejection, then I shall." The younger alien replied. "Besides, the odds that she approaches me are next to nothing. She has far more important things to do then wonder why yet another man stares at her beauty."

This time it was Cota who shrugged. "Ilana is the type of girl who needs and explanation for everything, even if your reasons are the same as anyone else's she will be determined to hear them."

A yelp of laughter diverted their attention as Ilana ran by followed closely by yet another suitor. The light in her eyes was bright as she twirled about and he caught her, pulling her into a tight hug. "You are too wild, my dear Ilana." He told her as she giggled. "When will you settle into a more homely life?" he leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead, only to fall forwards slightly as she slipped away.

"I am wild, yes." She agreed with her usual cat like grin. "But you men are far too dull for my tastes." She winked at him as his face fell in disappointment. "I need to keep myself amused somehow." And then she was off again, leaving one more rejected man in her wake. Razer shook his head. If it was excitement she wanted, she would gain nothing from him. Compared to the other suitable bachelors in the village, he was as bland as the rocks in the dirt. She would take no interest in him.

"Come, Cota." Razor stood up from the rough clay bench, ridding the strains of his muscles with slight stretches. "Jao will have our heads if we are late again."

OoOoOoO

But of course the two boys found themselves late once more to the old man's chipped and cracked hut, just a little ways off from the mines. Jao frowned as he watched Razer hike up the crumbling steps with Cota stumbling along behind, barely keeping pace with his younger friend. Razer would have made a good soldier. It was a pity he had chosen this peaceful trade above the glory of war. Shaking his head, he proceeded to lay out the rusty tools from which his all of his students had learned to craft with. Jao was a potter, not a very well respected job, but as long as the women needed pots, bowls, and jugs to hold their supplies, it paid well. There weren't many other potters in the village. Most of the young men Razer and Cota's age worked in the mines, or in the militia, or sometimes as technicians. After all, with the constant threat of War better weapons and defenses were a necessity. Those not physically fit for battle took on the job of creating and testing detailed spears, guns, and shields. Very few chose such a lackluster profession, but Razer seemed set on perusing it, and Cota was too lazy for anything else.

"Our apologies for our lateness." Razer greeted the old man with a respectful bow, and Cota followed with slightly less sincerity. "We were unaware of the hour."

"Actually, Razer was watching Ilana again. I blame our lateness on him." Cota grinned. Razer elbowed him harshly in the side, causing Cota's hood to flop into his eyes. Jao chuckled. He had known of Razer's affection towards the girl since he had begun tutoring them. While he didn't appreciate their lateness, he at least knew there was a logical reason for it. He waved away the excuses and motion for them to sit.

The three of them began the lesson in silence. Razer, intently tracing intricate patterns into a pot he had begun the week before, and Cota indolently sculpting a crude attempt at a bowl. (Or a jug. Jao wasn't entirely sure what it was.) The aged potter watched his students, his half-lidded gaze following the every move of their hands, watching for possible mistakes he could help them correct. "So tell me, boy," Jao turned his attention to Razer once more. "Will you ever speak to the girl?" Cota snorted, smothering his laughter into the base of his hood. Again, Razer blushed.

"Cota has advised me to do so, yet I find her far too intimidating. Besides, what interest would she have in a potter? She would be better off with Cresh or Turse."

"Possibly, yes." Jao agreed as he helped Cota fix the torn clay of his odd creation. "But why would she not be interested? You are capable of holding up a conversation for more than two minutes, while Cresh and Turse start struggling mentally after the first sentence."

Razer smirked bitterly. "Can conversation protect her though? Since the war began the only way to protect those loved is through agility, wit, and strength. I only posses one of the three."

"I highly doubt that." Cota said. "You beat me in all three last month."

"Well there isn't much to beat." Razer retorted.

"One out of three is sometimes all that is needed." The old man reached over to loosen Razer's grip on the clay, which had begun to wilt under his aggressive hold. "Maybe Ilana seeks a strong mind over a strong figure."

"Perhaps you are right." Razer let the clay slip from his hands, brushing off the fast drying debris from his palms. "The clay has become arid again. The well near the village should still be available. I won't be more than a few minutes."

OoOoOoO

_Alright, so there was chapter one. I'm a little wary about writing this mostly because I'm not sure if there's going to be some insight to Razer's past in the show. I have this whole idea of what his planet, village, culture, and friends were like, and I'm pretty excited about writing this too. Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks!_

_~Magz. _


End file.
